Proposal
by SenjaRizh
Summary: "Kiryuu-kun! Seseorang—ah! Bukan, melainkan beberapa orang mengirimkan ini diam-diam untuk melamarmu—dengan kata lain, mengajak kau me-ni-kah…." Sang manajer akhirnya gagal menyembunyikan tawanya begitu merekam ekspresi yang Zero berikan. Seperti pohon yang sudah disambar petir namun masih kokoh berdiri. Sontak Zero mengedik. "ME-MENIKAHIKU?"-AU. SHO-AI/HITS KAZE. GAJE. GAMOR!


**PR** **O** **POSAL**

 ** _By SenjaRizh_**

 **Vampire Knight Matsuri Hino**

"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan secara materiil dalam cerita ini."

 **Warning! OOC mungkin, hits KanaZe (Kaname x Zero) yang sedikit, Gaje dan Gamor (gagal humor)** **. A.U. lagi!**

 **Rating: K/K**

 ** _Summary:_**

" _Maaf, Zero-kun, ini surat lamaran bukan ditujukan untuk perusahaan—" ada jeda sejenak mengisi kalimat sang manajer, "—surat lamaran ini ditujukan untukmu."_

" _Huh, maaf?"_

" _Itu benar, lihatlah! Ada namamu di sini."_

" _Apa anda sedang bercanda? Untuk apa mereka mengirim biodata diri kepada saya?"_

 _"Dokumen ini hampir mirip seperti proposal pernikahan Kiryuu-kun,"_

 _"Beg—EH?—sebentar! Proposal….proposal pernikahan?"_

 _"Kiryuu-kun! Seseorang—ah! Bukan, melainkan beberapa orang mengirimkan ini diam-diam untuk melamarmu—dengan kata lain, mengajak kau me-ni-kah…."_ _Sang manajer akhirnya gagal menyembunyikan tawanya begitu merekam ekspresi yang Zero berikan._

 _Seperti pohon yang sudah disambar petir namun masih kokoh berdiri._ _Sontak Zero mengedik._

 _"ME-MENIKAHIKU!?"_

_proposal_

Suatu hari di Kantor XXX, tampak salah seorang karyawan bersurai albino tengah sibuk menandatangani berkas-berkas yang hendak ia kirimkan kepada sang direktur utama. Sebut saja dia Kiryuu Zero, karyawan sekaligus asisten dadakan yang baru diangkat oleh ketua manajernya kemarin atas titah tertulis—via sms—dari sang wakil direktur. Ia hampir menyelesaikan tugas tersebut. Namun, suatu keganjilan tak sengaja tertangkap oleh manik lavendernya.

Ia menemukan empat map yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Masing-masing map tersebut tercantum nama orang-orang yang ia kenali sebagai pemegang posisi krusial perusahaan, seperti;

Aido Hanabusa, _Manajer Pemasaran_ ,

Akatsuki Kain, _Manajer Operasional_ ,

Shiki Senri, _Manajer IT_ ,

dan.. bahkan Ichijou Takuma, _Sang Direktur Keuangan_?

Zero meninggikan alis keheranan dengan cantuman nama serta jabatan di sampul dokumen tersebut. Rasa keingintahuan Zero memberikan putusan untuk membaca dengan seksama apa isi dalam dokumen itu. Awalnya, ia masih memasang wajah biasa menemukan bahwa setiap lembar hanya bertuliskan daftar riwayat hidup, deskripsi diri, dan riwayat pekerjaan.

Namun, pandangan Zero beralih keheranan ketika ia menemukan namanya, Kiryuu Zero diketikkan dan berada di samping sang pembuat surat yang telah dibubuhi tanda tangan alih-alih nama sang direktur utama perusahan.

Zero seperti pernah menandatangani surat yang serupa dengan ini, tapi…. _entah di mana ia lupa_. Lantaran penasaran menggerogoti diri, Zero mulai mencermati isi yang tertuliskan, sebelum sang manajer utama, Shouto Isaya melangkah masuk ke tempat kerja sang pemuda untuk mengambil beberapa berkas yang tadi diserahkan kepadanya.

"Kiryuu- _kun_ apa dokumen yang kuberikan sudah selesai?" tanya lelaki jangkung begitu sampai di depan meja Zero. Zero ingat jika berkas tersebut harus ditumpuk pada meja kerja direktur utama untuk dibawa serta dalam rapat—ia melirik arloji dipergelangan tangan—seharusnya akan dimulai sebentar lagi.

"Sudah Pak—sebentar, akan saya ambil…"

Dan Zero baru ingat jika, sisa berkas yang masih penuh tanda tanya itu belum ia selesaikan. Seraya memberikan satu berkas yang telah lebih dulu dirampungkan, Zero yang dilanda ketidakpastian lantas bertanya kepada sang senior.

"Shouto- _san_ , apa berkas ini juga diikutkan? Isinya sangat berbeda dengan berkas yang lain?"

Sang manajer dengan wajah kalem dan pengertian segera mengambil map yang disodorkan. Dengan ekspresi sama yang dilakukan Zero sebelumnya, Shouto Isaya membuka dan memindai baca isi lembaran hingga di kertas terakhir, kontur ekspresi di muka mulai berubah keras dan sedikit mengkerutkan dahi. _"Ck! Sepertinya keduluan…"_

Jika saja Zero adalah pengamat detail mimik wajah, ia hampir yakin sang senior sempat berdecak dan berguman di sela-sela bibir tertutupnya.

"Shouto- _san_? Apa ada yang aneh?" tanya Zero lagi. Isaya kembali berhadapan dengan si wajah rupawan dengan helaan nafas yang cukup janggal,

"Maaf, Kiryu- _kun_ , berkas ini memang bukan ditujukan untuk perusahaan—" ada jeda sejenak mengisi kalimat sang manajer, "—proposal ini ditujukan untukmu."

"Huh, maaf?" raut wajah Zero menunjukkan ketidakmengertian.

"Itu benar," tanggapnya lagi. "Lihatlah! Ada namamu di sini."

"Maaf Shouto- _san_... saya masih belum mengerti?"

Zero tahu jika nama lengkap dirinya sudah tertera sejak ia membuka lembar dokumen terakhir yang berisi surat pernyataan—namun belum seluruh isi terbaca.

"Apa anda sedang bercanda? Untuk apa mereka mengirim biodata diri kepada saya?"

Ia berusaha meminta penjelasan dengan sopan—tanpa harus mempercepat tempo kalimat tanya. Juga menepis alamat buruk yang tiba-tiba datang bak ulat bulu menggerogot di lapis kulit pemuda yang baru menginjak kepala dua itu.

"Berkas yang isinya daftar riwayat hidup, deskripsi diri, serta surat pengesahan—lebih tepat pernyataan, yang kau terima hari ini adalah—" ketua manajer segera menyodorkan lembar terakhir yang disebutkan padanya, menunjuk dengan jari tepat pada tanda tangan yang tak sengaja ia berikan sebelum sempat memahami isi yang dituliskan di sana. Nama Ichijou Takuma tertera di sebelahnya.

"Dokumen ini hampir mirip seperti proposal pernikahan Kiryuu-kun," lanjutnya menimbang, seolah ada nada keberatan yang dililitkan pada kalimat. Ia tampak tak senang menjelaskan itu. "Dan kau baru saja menandatanganinya. Tapi, _masih satu kok_!"

"Beg— _EH?_ —sebentar! Proposal….proposal pernikahan? Memang siapa yang akan melakukan pernikahan?" refleks nada tanya Kiryuu mulai meninggi ketika kata _pernikahan_ memicu kecurigaan. _Memang ada hubungan apa antara proposal pernikahan yang ditumpuk di meja kerja dengan dirinya? Sejak kapan jabatannya berubah jadi agen KUA?_

"Ada, tentu saja—" Seolah bisa membaca pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Zero, sang senior kembali menjelaskan, "Kiryuu-kun! Seseorang—ah! Bukan, melainkan beberapa orang mengirimkan ini diam-diam untuk melamarmu—dengan kata lain, mengajak kau me-ni-kah…."

' _Melamarmu… mengajak kau menikah?'_ Butuh beberapa detik kerja otak Zero untuk merangkai tiap makna dalam kalimat tersebut. Ia masih mencerna yang menciptakan tawa geli tertahan pria dewasa di sebelahnya. Dan kena juga otak kerjanya jadi lambat? Pasti efek mabuk dan kurang tidur tadi malam!

' _Melamar.._ ** _mu_**

'— ** _m_** ** _u_** _Mengajak_ ** _kau_** ** _menikah_** _? K_ _au artinya…._ ** _Aku_** ** _AKU_**

Seperti pohon yang sudah disambar petir namun masih kokoh berdiri. Suara tenor Zero melengking. "ME—MENIKAHIKU!?"

Sontak Zero mengedip setelah meyambungkan rangkaian maksud dan arti sang senior. Tak ingat jika kata yang dilejitkan dari bibirnya hampir terdengar seperti bentakan yang sudah melanggar kesantunan junior ke seniornya. Meski dari sudut pandang Shouto Isaya adalah bentuk suatu keterkejutan.

Tak hanya itu saja, ketua manajer tersebut juga mendapati raut wajah sang pemuda umpama serbuk cabai yang ditaburkan di atas es krim vanilla. _Merah merona._ Entah karena malu menemukan fakta bahwa mereka—yang telah menorehkan nama pada berkas yang dipegang oleh Zero—merupakan calon peminang untuk mendapatkan kata 'bersedia' dalam bentuk tanda tangan sang karyawan penggerutu yang terkenal sebagai pencuri perhatian orang, baik lelaki atau wanita mulai dari tukang parkir hingga direktur utama di perusahaan tempatnya bekerja.

"Brengsek! Siapa yang berani mempermainkan—"

Zero segera menutup bibir kurang ajarnya. Sisa nada kesal meninggi ia simpan dengan raut masam. Secara tak sadar ia mengeluarkan makian tanpa melihat situasi dan kondisi. Ingatlah ini kantor dan di depanmu ada senior tingkat yang pernah jadi atasanmu! Ia memasang tampang bersalah dan pandangan canggung. Jemari dipakai untuk membungkam mulut.

Ah! Sekarang Sang manajer menemukan semu merah berubah _unyu_.

 _Manisnya..._ Ehem! Jangan sampai yang bersangkutan mendengar pujian barusan.

"Maa—maaf, Shouto- _san_."

Nada mohon dan sesal itu keluar ketika ia menyadari sang supervisor telah membawa berkas-berkas tersebut untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya….

 _Astaga! Bagaimana kalau Shouto-san salah paham? Bagamana jika dia masuk dalam daftar pegawai tak tahu tata krama—_ gara-gara proposal itu! Proposal nikah sialan yang _—DAMN!_ Akan dia pastikan pengirimnya mengalami jera-Zero yang sibuk mengumpat kembali tertohok ketika lelaki dewasa berbalik menghampiri. Lalu mendekatkan diri untuk berbisik pelan tetapi penuh nada goda di telinga Zero yang sudah kusut dan penuh gerutu kesumat.

"Zero-kun, sebenarnya…. aku juga berniat melamarmu, _lho_."

EEH?! beku sudah tubuh Zero ditumpu kedua kakinya menerima deklarasi barusan.

Isaya tersenyum jahil kepada sang remaja lelaki. Secepat bisikan masuk dalam otak, sertanya langka kaki dibawa menghilang dari balik pintu.

Mata Zero terbuka lebar! Ia mengumpat diam. _Manajer kurang ajar!_

Kesadaran penuh dimiliki kembali setelah menilik kertas yang sempat tertinggal digenggaman. Lalu sisa map berkas yang tergeletak di meja juga. Ia ambil—libas—cepat. Kemudian tanpa berpikir dua kali siapa pemilik—atau pengirim dokumen tersebut, jemari sudah merobek-sobek dengan tak berperasaan. Tak mengindahkan pandangan beberapa karyawan yang mencuri-curi lirik dengan tingkah pemuda besurai keperakan. Juga dengan perkataan tak pantas dari mereka. Namun tak sedikit pun berani mengusik atau menegur.

Mendung datang menghampiri suasana Zero yang sudah kelewat naik dari level buruk. Desis nada yang berbahaya keluar dari bibir, bersumpah serapah kepada nama para pelaku untuk disiksanya nanti lewat boneka _voodoo_. Koleksi yang disimpan diam-diam lantaran telah menjahilinya. Sekali pun itu para atasan yang sudah mengatur rencana ini.

Entah dapat keyakinan dari mana, Zero tahu kalau kerjaan ini tak lain dari lelaki yang menjabat sebagai sang wakil direktur. Sosok yang sudah asal perintah untuk datang di kala libur kerjanya. Lelaki muda berpupil _cinnabar_ yang sudah mengirimi pesan pagi-pagi sekali hanya untuk membuat ia duduk di kursi kantor sebagai asisten sekretaris dadakan. Sedangkan dia dan Seiren—sang sekretaris resmi—sedang melakukan perjalanan ke luar kota— _tunggu dulu!_

Zero baru tersadar jika tanda tangan yang ia bubuhkan tadi—setelah diingat-ingat tercantum nama lelaki tersebut. Segera saja Zero mengubrak-abrik map-map yang ada di atas tempat kerja. _Tidak ada!_ Alarm berteriak keras di kepala Zero. Ia ingat jika berkas itu tersusup bersama sekumpulan proposall yang dibawa oleh manajernya. _Ce-celakaa!_

Zero berteriak frustasi serta panik di kepala. Kalau isi dokumen sampai di meja direktur utama, lalu pada dia? Arggh! Ia pastikan lelaki dengan marga Kuran yang sudah sering mengganggu hari-harinya, dengan mengirim beragam bunga dan coklat secara diam-diam, lalu berakhir dengan menjebak dia dalam kencan buta itu akan jadi korban pertama yang merasakan boneka kutukannya!

" _AWAS KAU KURAN KANAMEE SIALAN!"_

 ***FIN**

 **A/N:**

 _Fuiiiih!_ Satu lagi fanfiksi abal yang rampung! Hai, hai, kenalan dulu yuuks, panggil saya Rizh atau Senja? Terserah pembaca aja deh~ jangan author pokoknya,hehehe. #emangpentingyaRizh?

Ahaa, saya tahu kalian mau ngomong apa pas udah baca sampai sini-ehem—HITS KANAZE-NYA MANAAA?! #Authorkabur

Yap! maafkan saya karena hanya menyempilkan nama Kaname diakhir, maaf dia lagi sibuk! #disambitsandal Eh, tapi udah dikasih warning ituu... #jangansokngeles. Jujur—kerjaan saya seabrek malah ngelayap buat fanfik! #salahsiapajugaa

Ya udah, cukuplah cuap-cuap gak jelas ini. Kepada para pembaca yang sudah sampai di note ini, sempatkan diri mereviu, kritik, saran hingga _save_ _fave_ atau pun diam-diam saja, saya ucapkan terima kasih sekali. Serius, satu kata dari kalian adalah support buat saya. Semoga saya bisa menulis di fandom ini lebih banyak lagi. Peluk dan cium dari Zero, #DOR

 _Okay guys, let'e meet again in another stories~_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 _0_

 **Omake!**

#DI RUANG DIREKTUR UTAMA#

Seorang pria paruh baya tengah menyelisik setiap berkas-berkas yang telah diletakkan oleh Shouto Isaya, Manajer Utama sekaligus rekan kerja seperjuangan.

"Kau yakin proposal dan dokumennya hanya ini?"

"Hn. Hanya itu, Kuran-sama." Jawabnya kalem. Mengabaikan fakta bahwa ia telah memusnakan tiga dari empat proposal-tertera nama Akatsuki Kain, Aido Hanabusa, dan Shiki Senri- yang diambil diam-diam dari ruang kerja sang pegawai Kiryuu dan hanya meninggalkan map-map tak berisi. Ia yakin seseorang sengaja memakai nama mereka untuk kepentingan pribadi. Namun, Sisa satunya, milik sang direktur keuangan ia tinggalkan di meja untuk diputuskan oleh Zero sendiri, ia tak mau mengambil risiko dipecat oleh pemilik jabatan yang berada di atasnya itu-kalau pun itu benar dari sang pembuat dokumen.

Lelaki bermata delima dengan rambut hitam klimis itu mendesah, _'syukurlah proposalnya masih sempat…_

"Direktur, ada lagi yang anda butuhkan sebelum rapat dimulai?"

Isaya masih tetap tenang di kursi direktur ketika delikan kesal terarah padanya.e

"Isaya, berapa kali ku katakan untuk memanggilku Haruka?"

Yang ditanya tak membalas, namun lirikan kepada teman seangkat itu selalu bisa dimaknai oleh sang atasan. Ia pun berkomentar lagi, "Ya, ya, ini kantor dan kau menghormatiku sebagai atasan-mu. Begitu, kan?"

"Maafkan saya jika panggilan direktur terlalu formal, Haruka-sama."

Delik Haruka semakin melebar. Namun, begitu menerima gelagat jahil tergantung di bibir itu, Kuran Haruka mau tak mau tersenyum geli, "Ah, Kau sengaja memancing kesalku, ya? Baiklah, kau boleh pergi."

Shouto Isaya hampir tergeli mendengar sungut sahabat karib yang mudah terpancing dengan panggilan _-sama_. Sebelum ia meninggalkan posisinya, ia menundukkan kepala dan berguman "terima kasih" dengan nada rendah namun tetap terdengar kalem. Selang beberapa menit setelah pintu tertutup, Direktur Utama Kuran kembali berkutat dengan proposal yang masih sebagian tertumpuk di meja kerja. Ia memeriksa hasil kerja sekretaris dadakan terlebih dulu yang tak disangka sangat rapi dan detail meski waktu yang diberikan sangat terbatas. Abaikan kalau dia lupa memberitahukan kepada Kiryuu Zero kalau rapat pembahasan proposal nanti akan ditunda satu jam lagi.

Kuran Haruka memilah untuk mengecek dan menandatangani—hal yang sudah dilakukan sejak tiga jam lalu. Sedikit terburu ketika ia mengambil beberapa dokumen proposal yang baru diterima, kedua bola mata kemudian terpatuk pada lampiran bertuliskan nama anak sulungnya, berada dan tertumpuk di sana. Untuk apa berkas untuk Kuran Kaname, sang Wakil Direktur berada di dokumen penting miliknya? Sang direktur utama lekas memungut. Bagaimana bisa berkas sepenting ini terselip—

Kepala Perusahaan Kuran terbatuk setelah menelaah apa isi dari lembar-lembar surat tersebut. Ia lengah untuk membiarkan ekspresi gugu tergambar di wajah. Hanya tiga detik. Sebab, sesudahnya ia lekas gunakan untuk menelepon seseorang di seberang sana.

Jauh berkilo-kilo meter dari gedung perusahaan, sosok lain mengangkat dan menanggapi, _"Ya, dengan Wakil Direktur Kuran Kaname—_

"Kaname, selamat anakku, kau berhasil!"

Haruka melompati sambutan formal dengan sahutan cepat bernada gembira. Demi menyegerakan berita yang diperolehnya kepada pemuda yang jauh dari jangkuan. Tak henti bibir milik pria dewasa tersebut menunjukkan taraf bahagia yang mengejutkan.

Outo-sama _? Kau, kah itu? Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba—"_

"Astaga! Kaname, kau tak mendengar ucapanku tadi? Selamat puteraku,selamat atas proposal..."

 _Selamat atas poposal? Proposal apa—_ Oh! Dia ingat sekarang. Kuran Kaname melakukan hal yang sama dengan sang ayah. Ia melengkungkan bibir ke atas secara sensual. Tak perlu lagi menerka. Atau mendengar kelanjutan yang akan disampaikan oleh pemegang tertinggi perusahaan itu. _Kena, kau Kiryuu!_

Ingatan Kaname berputar pada percakapan bersama rekan-bawahan kerja, satu di antara itu Aido Hanabusa, yang sangat menyanjung dirinya menyerukan ide gila untuk mengerjai dan memalukan Kiryuu Zero, karyawan baru yang sudah mencuri perhatian atasan dengan membuat proposal palsu yang isi dokumen akan-dan harus-menyulut kesal dan kemarahan si pembaca. Dan gagasan itu segera saja digunakan Kaname, selaku wakil direktur untuk menyisipkan surat lamaran buatan-yang ditumpuk disela-sela proposal lain pada meja kerja sang pemuda. Dan siapa yang menduga jika lembar surat resmi hasil manipulasi Kaname dari kantor pernikahan itu akhirnya dibubuhi tanda tangan yang dilamar? Tawa tertahan hampir keluar dari bibir putera sulung Kuran. _Semuda inikah mengerjainya?_

"Proposal pernikahanmu sudah ditandatangani Zero."

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti hadiah terbaik yang pernah Kaname dapatkan dalam hidupnya.

Haruka tak butuh sela waktu lama untuk menemukan jawaban yang tersampir pada putera tertuanya. Ia bahkan sudah tahu kalau senyum kemenangan miliknya kini juga berpindah ke seberang sana.

"Terima kasih atas bantuan dan beritanya, _Otou-sama_."

Tentu! Memang siapa yang tak mau memiliki menantu secerdas dan semenawan—juga selugu?—Kiryuu Zero!

 **_ABSOLUTELY FIN_**

Wuzz~ Beneran selesaii! Dan siapa yang nyangka kalau satu grup buat proposal isinya sama semua! ngelamar Zero~


End file.
